


The Rain Is A New Start

by toodeepinthatfanzone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mari is good at keeping her shit together, Rain, Spoilers for the Origin ep, post-reveal, random questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toodeepinthatfanzone/pseuds/toodeepinthatfanzone
Summary: The first time they met it rained. And now it's raining again. And for the second time the rain marks a new beginning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yey my first fic for the Miraculous fandom is up! Please bear with my english skills and hopefully you'll enjoy this little os. ^^

He hadn't planned it like that. He hadn't planned it to be this _weird_.

He was literally holding onto his cup for dear life while Mari was playing with her pigtails. She looked out of the window and into the cloudy sky. Raindrops were falling down. It was the first time both of them were alone after _it_ happened. 

 _It_ had happened yesterday. On their weekly patrol. Both of them had fallen asleep after an akuma had interrupted their laughing and joking. No need to say that they woke up as their civilian self. And they were so not able to process everything.

Today had started fine for them both. They were doing a class trip to a museum what meant that at least Mari didn't have to sit behind Adrien - Chat Noir - for this day. Nearly everyone had been picked up by their parents after the trip, what just left Marinette - Ladybug - and Adrien - _freaking_ Chat Noir - all alone in front of the building and she had offered to wait with him until his driver would be there. But after half an hour they decided to walk home. Of course he told Nathalie, why wouldn't he tell Nathalie, and then it started to rain. Both of them completely ignoring the awkward silence between them and running straight for this litte café.

And now they were here.

“So um..”, he started and tried to look up to her, “are we… alright?” Her eyes flickered to his for a second. He didn't say _you._ He asked if _we_ were alright. And she came to the conclusion that yes _they_ could be alright.

“I guess.”, she said, biting her lip and then she smiled. And Adrien smiled back. It was a smile he had seen so many times. Her eyes. He had seen her eyes so many times but always had asked himself who was behind them. Now he knew. And he felt as unsure and nervous and shy but also so happy as he had never before. And she was feeling the same. 

He wanted to get to know her now.

“This might be a weird question.”, she started and changed her position on her chair, “What is your favourite colour?”

“It used to be green but I think I changed my opinion. It's blue now. Yours?” 

“Pink.” He laughed silently. “I know, I know. It's a very childish and girly colour but I’ve always kinda liked it.”, she leaned a bit over their table, “And to be honest, the pink fabric is always on sale because no one wants to buy it.” And then Adrien laughed what made her smile shyly.

“Okay,”, he calmed down, “my turn. What's your favourite animal? I mean for me it's obviously a cat.”

“Obviously hu?”, she asked and lifted an eyebrow but then looked up at the ceiling to think about his question. “I guess dogs? I don't really know but they're pretty loyal.”

“A cat can be loyal too, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” They were sharing a short look, thinking about the multiple times Chat had sacrificed himself for his partner. “Back to my question. What is your favourite weather?” She leaned her chin on her hand, playing with her hair that was falling into her face. Adrien wanted to brush it behind her ears so badly.

“Sunshine I think.”, he said then, “It often reminds me of the summers I shared with my family. My mother and I used to lay in the grass and do a bit of cloud gazing. We always made up stories.” A tiny smile started to form on his lips at this memory but then he came back into the real world. Marinette loved the way his mind had travelled back, leaving his eyes with a tiny spark of _something._ “Now you have to tell me yours.”

“Rainy days.”, she didn't have to think about this one. Rainy days had been her favourite days for the whole year they already knew each other.

“Why?”

“No specific reason.” She couldn't help that little smile on her face, remembering the black umbrella and some glowing green eyes in the darkness of the world as she stared out of the window into the black sky again. His eyes were glowing the same way today.

They continued to ask each other random questions, while the rain poured down and made the streets of Paris full of water. The noise of thunder covered the teenagers laughter. And yet again would a rainy day be a new start.


End file.
